


When All is Said and Done

by Maria_xDxD



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Eggsy Unwin Needs a Hug, Eggsy Unwin as Galahad, Harry Hart as Arthur, M/M, Protective Harry Hart, Rentboy Eggsy Unwin, new recruits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:25:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria_xDxD/pseuds/Maria_xDxD
Summary: Eggsy never wanted his secret to be found out; especially not like this.





	When All is Said and Done

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a few more one shots in this universe if anybody is interested. Please review and let me know what you think.

As the rising morning sun started to make itself known behind the dark crimson bedroom curtains, Eggsy Unwin’s eyes slowly started to open. Realising his head was pillowed on the hard muscle of a chest, he slowly smiled. He lifted his head to look up at the face of the man he was sleeping on and his smile widened as he saw the pair of soft eyes and matching smile looking back at him.

 

“G’morning ‘arry.” Harry smiled wider at how full of sleep his partners voice was.

 

“Good morning darling,” he replied. Eggsy snuggled deeper into Harry’s chest as the older mans arms came around him in a hug. He took a deep breath, taking in Harry’s natural scent of cinnamon and musk before slowly starting to sit up. He winced softly at the pleasant ache he felt from their activities last night. Harry might have been quite a bit older but he certainly matched Eggsy in stamina.

 

“Are you okay lovely?” Harry questioned, sitting up behind Eggsy and rubbing his lower back softly.

 

“I’m fine ‘arry. It was more than worth it. I’ll definitely be ready for round two by tonight.” They smiled at each other softly.

 

As Eggsy hopped into the shower to begin getting ready for the day, he couldn’t wipe the grin off his face. How had he managed to get so lucky? He was dating and living with his best friend. Not only that, but it was the first time in his life where he was truly happy. He loved his mum and Daisy, sure. But the presence of Dean for so much of his life with them blighted the happier memories he had with them. The man had made his life misery for so many years, beating him and his mother and even sending Eggsy to Smith Street as a rentboy to make some extra money on the side of his drug dealings, money that Eggsy knew the man hadn’t needed. He had used it as a method to keep the younger man under control, and it had worked. Eggsy shook the thoughts from his head. That was something Harry didn’t know about, and he hoped he would never find out about. He couldn’t bare it if Harry ever discovered the disgusting things he had done with strangers for money. What if he didn’t want him anymore? No, Harry must never know.

 

When Eggsy had first been accepted to Kingsman and had freedom for the first time in his life, he started seeing a man called Jude who worked in the tailor shop of Kingsman. He had been everything Eggsy had wanted at the time and Eggsy had been as happy as he could be with the constant plaguing sadness of the death of his mentor, friend and crush Harry on his mind. When the man came back from the dead, one eye down but otherwise unharmed, it was like Eggsy could breathe for the first time in months and he realised that he could never be happy with anyone else. However he stuck it out and tried to make the relationship with Jude work. Harry was straight and even if he wasn’t he’d never be interested in someone like Eggsy, who’d been dragged up through the estates and been given a pity job at Kingsman after V-Day. He hadn’t even passed the damn dog test. He shivered when he thought of how Harry had spoken to him before leaving on his death mission to confront Valentine, how disappointed he’d been in him.

 

It was only when Eggsy was injured during some rough sex on a honeypot mission that the true extent of Harry’s feelings became known as he thundered around the private Kingsman infirmary, shouting at Merlin, the doctors and nurses and anyone else he could see. It came as a shock to all present to see the new Arthur become so angered. When Eggsy had tried to calm him down, he’d shouted at him aswell for agreeing to do honeypots when he was in a relationship. He’d scowled even further when Eggsy told him that Jude didn’t mind; that he encouraged it even. Eggsy’s heart skipped a beat when Harry sat down beside him, took his hand and told him that he was too good to allow himself to be used like that by people. He didn’t have the heart to correct him.

 

Eggsy split up with Jude when he was released from the infirmary the next day. He couldn’t keep leading him on when he was so smitten with his mentor. When he told Harry, he got exactly the reaction he wanted but never in a million years expected to actually get. The man asked him out to dinner. Dinner with Harry. What could be better? They’d had such an amazing time that the dates kept rolling and rolling until Harry had invited Eggsy to move in six months later. They’d been living together two months now and Eggsy had never known happiness and contentment like it. He always had it in the back of his mind that Harry would tire of him sooner or later and that would break his heart into millions of tiny little pieces, but he hoped desperately that it was a long time away.

 

When Harry and Eggsy were finally ready and dressed in their suits, they had a final hug and kiss before leaving the house together. They walked the ten minute walk to Kingsman tailors. Eggsy studiously looked down at the ground as they walked past Jude towards the back dressing room where they could get the tube to headquarters. Harry had no such qualms, nodding and smiling smugly at the man as he passed, pressing his hand to Eggsy’s lower back. He’d never quite gotten over the fact that he’d encouraged Eggsy to do honeypots while they were dating. As they got off the tube, they gave each other a soft smile.

 

“See you later, Arthur.”

 

“Goodbye Galahad.”

 

They walked in their separate directions towards their offices. All the agents and handlers knew they were in a relationship, but Harry, as Arthur, was the boss so it would be especially ungentlemanly to flaunt it.

 

Eggsy went straight to medical. He had been signed off field work with an arm injury that he sustained during an explosion on his last intel mission in Syria the week before. They checked over his arm and told him that another two weeks should suffice for it to fully heal and then he could go back into the field. He heaved a sigh of relief. He hated hanging around headquarters. It would be more fun if he got to see Harry during the day but he was afraid of annoying him so avoided him in work. He really didn’t want Harry to get sick of him.

 

He popped by Roxy’s office to water her plant as she was currently in Bulgaria under cover. When he finally got to his own office, Merlin was waiting.

 

“Good morning Galahad,” he said with a warm smile. He had definitely warmed up to the young man since he’d been a recruit. Saving the world together on several occasions did tend to form closer relationships.

 

“Morning Merlin,” Eggsy smiled back before taking a seat at his desk and inviting Merlin to do the same.

 

“I’ve been informed by medical that you’re off active field duty for another two weeks. I spoke to Arthur and we agreed that you’d be the perfect person to help train and test the recruits for Bors’ position since you didn’t put forward a candidate yourself. They all arrived yesterday and had the water test last night. They all passed and Amelia is on a plane back to Germany as we speak.” Eggsy swallowed hard at the thoughts of Bors. He hadn’t known the other agent very well but losing an agent always hit everybody hard.

 

“Are you sure I’m the right person for the job Guv? I didn’t even pass myself.” Merlin winced at the use of the nickname but didn’t say anything. He was familiar with Kingsmans youngest agent at this point and knew that asking him not to use it would only have the opposite effect.

 

“Eggsy, you didn’t shoot a dog but you saved the world less than a week later, and have gone on to do the same again two more times in the last ten months since becoming an agent. I think you more than proved that you belong here,” Merlin pointed out. “They’re waiting outside now. Go introduce yourself and run them through their paces.”

 

“Okay Merlin; just give me a minute. I want to change into my gym gear yeah?”

 

“Alright Eggsy they’ll be in the courtyard whenever you’re ready. I’ll let you introduce them to their puppies tomorrow if you behave yourself today.”

 

“Aces,” Eggsy said excitedly, hoping that he might get a chance for some puppy petting. Merlin shook his head fondly while leaving the office.

 

* * *

 

When Eggsy arrived outside the mansion ten minutes later, all the recruits were stood to attention. He breathed a sigh of relief that he wasn’t standing where they were now. He had the perfect life as an agent and the perfect boyfriend. He couldn’t help but feel a little bit of pity for the group in front of him; they were in for a very grueling few weeks.

 

“Wassup guys my names Eggsy.” He didn’t miss how they looked at each other out of the corner of their eye and suppressed a smile. “I’m going to be playin’ a part in trainin’ you for the next few weeks for your next tests. We’ll be doing a mixture of fitness exercises, watching live feed of active missions and there will be some IQ testin’ too but I fink Merlin will be covering that one. Any questions?”

 

One of the candidates stepped forward and Eggsy had to suppress his urge to scowl at how much the man reminded him of Charlie. Looking around, he realised that all ten boys and two girls reminded him of Charlie and his vicious little gang of snobs. “Yes. Eggy wasn’t it? I’m just wondering if this is some kind of joke?”

 

“I don’t know wha’ you mean bruv.”

 

“Are we actually supposed to be trained by you? You’re the same age as us and Kingsman is meant to be made of up gentleman spies. No offence but you’re no gentleman. Where are you even from?” The other recruits laughed openly now. A year ago being judged like this might have upset Eggsy, but everything that had happened since his time as a recruit showed him that he was worth more than he’d always been led to believe, and that the lack of silver spoon didn’t make him any less than any of the people stood in front of him. There had been a time when he had suppressed his accent around the Kingsman manor, not wanting to be judged by the other agents. But that time was gone as he had proved himself to them by now and had a few tellings off by Harry and Merlin along the way for trying to hide who he was when it was unnecessary to do so.

 

“Galahad here just so happens to be one of the best agents we have,” came a voice from behind him that Eggsy would recognise anywhere. He fought the urge to turn around and look at Harry standing on the steps and kept his eyes on the recruit that had stepped forward. They all stood back to attention when they realised the legendary Arthur was in their midst. “What is your name?”

 

“Humphrey sir.”

 

“Well, Humphrey, I know Galahad won’t tell you this because he’s much too modest but he has saved the world more times than you’ve gone pheasant shooting with mummy and daddy, so I suggest you show him due respect.”

 

Eggsy hid a wince at the thought of killing an innocent pheasant. “Thank you Arthur. I was just about to send these charmin’ recruits on a ten mile run, but Humphrey here has doubled it to twenty for everyone. I wouldn’t consider that very gentlemanly of him, would you sir?”

 

Eggsy saw the momentary glint flash through Harry’s eyes at being called sir by his boyfriend, before a smirk crossed his lips. “Not very gentlemanly at all, Galahad. I’ll leave you all to it.”

 

Eggsy turned back to the recruits. “C’mon then, what’re we waiting for?” He said, taking off running. He didn’t need to check if they were behind him as he heard the gravel crunch under their feet.

* * *

 

A week later, Eggsy was still saddled with the new recruits. The only thing getting him through it was the fact that he’d be back on active missions in one more week and that the recruits now had puppies that he could play with.

 

They had lost five recruits so far. Eggsy had been gutted the day before when Melanie had been sent home as she had been the only one that he could see himself working with. She had been hardworking, kind and didn’t let class get in the way of doing her job. Unfortunately there’d been a slip up on the shooting range that got her sent home. The rest of the recruits were still snobby bastards that took every opportunity to make snide comments at Eggsy despite the fact that he was their superior and could kill them a hundred different ways with the spoon they stirred their English breakfast tea with. He’d fantasized about doing just that on several occasions.

 

Harry had brought this up when they’d been discussing the recruits the previous night at the dinner table. He had a nasty habit of logging onto Merlin’s intricate system to check up on what Eggsy could see through his glasses. He missed being out and about and not buried under a mountain of paperwork and was trying to live vicariously through his boyfriend. Eggsy didn’t mind; he liked the feeling that Harry would know if he was ever in trouble and keep him safe, not that he’d ever tell the older man that.

 

“If you don’t mind me saying darling, those recruits of yours seem like a bunch of little shits,” Harry said after swallowing down a mouthful of Eggsy’s wonderful butternut squash soup. His cooking had come along so wonderfully since moving in.

 

“They’re bloody ‘orrible, ‘arry. They’re all wannabe Charlie Hesketh’s. They fink they know everything there is to know about being a Kingsman, but they have no respect for me at all because of my accent. How can they consider themselves gentlemen?”

 

“You’re too patient with them, love. When I heard that Rufus try to mimic your accent earlier I nearly came out and did some combat practice with him. Although those punishment laps and making them clean all the Kingsman vehicles was a lovely touch, I just think you really need to show them who’s boss. How about next week, when you’re back on field work, we have the recruits watch the live feed of a simple intelligence mission. I’ll supervise them. When you get back, we’ll have a group debrief and I can tell you how wonderfully you’ve done as always. Once they see you in action, they’ll think you’re just as amazing as I do,” he grabbed Eggsy’s hand as he finished. He knew the constant belittlement had to be getting to his boyfriend, but he also knew that having someone else step in would only make it worse. He had to let Eggsy tackle this himself. One of these candidates would be an agent soon; an agent that Eggsy may have to do active missions with, although not if Harry could help it.

 

“You know what it does to me when you talk to me like that,” Eggsy purred, placing his hand on his partners leg. Harry felt himself begin to stiffen immediately; he reacted to Eggsy’s touch like a teenager with uncontrollable hormones.

 

“Accompany me to the bedroom immediately, Galahad.” Eggsy’s face broke into a grin. This was one of his favourite games.

 

“Yes, Arthur sir.”

Eggsy couldn’t help but blush as he thought back to the night before. Almost immediately, a message popped up in the corner of his glasses and he opened it.

 

_Hope you enjoyed last night darling. Round four tonight._

He had a spring in his step after that for the rest of the day, even while dealing with those horrible recruits. One more week and he’d be back on the field.

 

He thought that nothing would be able to take the spring out of his step until later that afternoon. Eggsy knew something was going on when he heard them all whispering and giggling on the shooting range. It was usually one of their favourite lessons and one of the only places where they showed some respect and dedication.

 

“That tailor in the shop told me. I think his name is Jude,” Eggsy managed to catch the end of Digby’s whisper to Humphrey just before he was spotted and the boy went back to shooting. Eggsy caught his lip in between his teeth and clenched his eyes shut for a second. This couldn’t be good. What could Jude have told them? He dated the guy for several months; he had dirt.

 

“Would you like to speak up Digby? I didn’t catch that.”

 

“Nothing to catch, Sir.” Digby started. “No wait, sorry. You don’t like being called Sir, do you Eggy?” Eggsy squared up to Digby, making himself look as big as possible even though the candidate had a good four inches on him.

 

“Sir is just fine, Digby, seeing as I am already an agent in an organisation that you are trying and, by the looks of it, failing to join.”

 

“According to your old friend Jude, you preferred him to take charge. You like a bit of rough, don’t you? Can’t say I’m surprised. He told me you liked to take quite the beating in the bedroom.” Eggsy clenched his fists as hard as he could. He needed to punch this guy in the face and he needed to do it now.

 

“At ease,” he heard a tense voice behind him and the recruits straightened up immediately. _Merlin,_ he thought with a grimace. _Of all people, why did Merlin have to hear that?_ Since V-Day, he’d been trying his best to gain the mans respect and friendship and just when it felt like it may be working, he had to overhear something like that. Luckily Harry was in back to back meetings so he knew he wouldn’t be eavesdropping today. That was a whole can of worms he didn’t need opening.

 

“You are very lucky I know that Agent Galahad can handle this himself, because otherwise I’d be taking care of it. And you know what I’d do, Digby? You and your little friends here would be doing fifty laps of the lake, followed by ten minutes in the sewage tank. Actually you know what? Just because you’ve caught me on a rather bad day, how about you start your laps now and when you come out of the tank come back and Galahad will give you his punishment.”

 

“Yes sir,” they all shouted in unison before running off.

 

“Galahad, are you alright? I hope you don’t mind me stepping in. I’ve been looking for a reason to punish them. Frankly they’ve been pissing me off.”

 

“It’s quite alright Guv,” Eggsy replied. He didn’t make eye contact and there was no real bite in his voice. In fact, Merlin couldn’t help but note how pale he looked. He filed the conversation he’d overheard away to discuss with Harry. The man had shared his concerns with him over how the recruits had been behaving and asked him to keep an eye out. Everyone knew Eggsy was more than capable of defending himself when it came to missions and danger, but in everyday confrontations like this with fellow peers, he struggled. It was more than likely something to do with his upbringing. Merlin wasn’t one to pry; this was best left to Harry.

 

“I’ve just been speaking to Arthur. He wanted to know if you could perhaps head off a little early and pick up some groceries. He wants to make you a steak dinner but won’t have time for shopping when he finishes up in meetings.”

 

“Yeah sure. Do you want me to wait until the recruits are done?”

 

“No Galahad it’s fine. I’ll take care of them. Go home and relax with Arthur. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Digby wasn’t there the next day, or any days after that. Eggsy didn’t ask why, just glad to be rid of him.

 

 

* * *

 

A week later, it was finally time for Eggsy’s first mission back in the field. He went into it feeling confident, knowing that Merlin was his handler and Harry would be watching with the remaining recruits as part of a training exercise. It was a simple intelligence mission. He had to go to the fancy club, make himself known to a man called Thomas Black, plant a bug on his collar and get out. In future weeks he’d go back and try get himself recruited to the man’s gang when they had enough information built up, but until then it was a simple mission.

 

He had only seen grainy CCTV footage of the man but Merlin would tell him when he was in sight. His small time drugs empire had grown massively in the last six months, and he was starting to go into arms dealing with the money he was making so he was now Kingsmans problem. Eggsy enjoyed missions where he got to go to clubs, as it showed him how little he missed his former lifestyle of clubbing and binge drinking and how much he enjoyed his life with Harry.

 

Harry would never stop him going to clubs if he wanted to, but he had no interest in anything like that anymore. He’d much prefer to sit in with Harry and JB; make dinner together, have a few martinis, cuddle on the couch in their PJs and watch a film, and then a few rounds of vigorous sex before spooning for the night. Yes, life was good.

 

Getting back to the task at hand, Eggsy walked towards the bar. His alias for this evening was Gary Smith. He had a rich mummy and daddy who gave him everything he wanted but affection. For this reason he had a penchant for trouble. If Black needed any funds, he’d be good for it. If he needed a runner, he’d be good for it. He ordered a whisky and coke for prop purposes; he didn’t drink on missions.

 

“Alright Galahad, the target is to your right across the dance floor with his back to you. Black suit, martini in his hand. Do you see him?”

 

“Yes, Merlin, I see him. Going to make contact now.”

 

“Copy, Galahad.”

 

Eggsy moved across the dancefloor towards Black. He danced up behind the man and bumped into him gently, before turning around at the same time as the man.

 

“Terribly sor…” Eggsy stopped talking immediately when he saw who the man was that was standing in front of him. He closed his mouth and tried to swallow but his throat had gone dry. He knew this man. Oh no…

 

“Is that you Eggsy? Look at you. Guess we’ve both moved up in the world” he said, gesturing to the designer shirt and chinos that Eggsy was wearing before pulling him into a hug. Eggsy stiffened up immediately before remembering why he was here. He raised his arm and planted the bug inside the mans collar before pulling back from the hug. Just because his cover was blown didn’t mean he couldn’t get at least this part of the mission completed.

 

“Good work Galahad, but you need to get out of there quickly. We’ll discuss why the target knows you when you get back to….” Merlin started in his ear but was interrupted by the man Eggsy had known only as Tom.

 

“You still sucking and fucking for money?” Oh no… No no no…. Eggsy couldn’t help but notice how Merlin had gone completely quiet. Oh God. Harry and the recruits were watching this. Oh god. Harry would never want to touch him again. Harry would hate him. Oh fuck.

 

* * *

 

 

You could hear a pin drop in the room where Harry was watching with the recruits. Luckily he was sitting on a table in the back so they didn’t see how pale their Arthur now was. It was bad enough when Eggsy’s cover had been blown, but that question…. Why would anyone ask his Eggsy a question like that?

 

“No mate, I gave that up a while ago.” Eggsy’s voice had that thin reedy quality to it that Harry recognised as before he panicked.

 

“Galahad finish up the conversation and get out of there now please,” Harry was glad to hear Merlin’s voice.

 

“What a shame that is. You were always so pretty with my cock in your mouth, and even better on your back. So tight… How about one last night? I’ll pay you anything you want. It can be our secret if you don’t want Dean to know. That way I figure you won’t have to share it with him this time.” Harry’s blood began to boil as the mans hand loomed towards the feed before disappearing, clearly running down the side of Eggsy’s face. If it went any lower he’d go down to that bar and kill him with his bare hands, target or not.

 

“Sorry mate, I’m in a relationship. Don’t want to do anything to jeopardize it. Best get going.” Eggsy turned and walked as quickly as he could without arousing suspicion. As soon as he’d cleared the doors, he ran around the corner and all Harry and the recruits saw was a surge of vomit landing on the ground.

 

“Are you okay, Galahad?” they heard Merlin ask.

 

“On my way back,” was the shaky response he received before Eggsy cut communication and the screen went black.

 

Harry took several deep breaths. He needed to pull himself together. The recruits were starting to look at him. He needed to lock this to the back of his mind until he and Eggsy… his beautiful precious Eggsy were back at home and could talk about it properly. If it is what Harry thinks, Dean Baker and any man that had so much as laid a finger on his boy were going to feel a world of pain very very soon.

 

Clearing his throat, he walked back to the front of the room.

 

“Please write your notes about what happened as well as any questions and we will discuss them when Agent Galahad returns.” He sat down at the desk in the front of the room. Taking out his phone, he sent a quick message to Eggsy, even though he doubted he had brought his phone on a mission. _I love you so much sweetheart._ Simple words but he knew how much Eggsy would need to hear them.

 

Logging onto his email, he typed to Merlin. _Get me every bit of information you have on Dean Baker and his current location. I also want names and addresses of anyone who may have taken advantage of my boyfriend. And when this intelligence mission is over, Thomas Black is mine._

Merlin replied immediately, _Re. Dean Baker, already on it. Started searching the second Eggsy cut comms. Re Thomas Black, wouldn’t have it any other way as long as I can oversee_

* * *

Eggsy felt like he was going to pass out as he walked down the corridor of the mansion to the room where he knew Harry and the recruits would be waiting. He stopped at the door and took the calming breaths that his Kingsman issue therapist had told him to take when he was going to have a panic attack. Why did this have to happen? Everything in his life was going so perfect for the first time ever. He had someone who actually _loved_ him for the first time ever. And now it was all gone. How could someone like Harry ever look at him the same way? He hadn’t been good enough for the man before, he’d known that. But now Harry was going to know too. And Harry wouldn’t want him anymore. Used goods. A dirty disgusting whore.

 

Now he was going to lose everything. How could he be a Kingsman now that they knew he was good for nothing but fucking for money? What if they kept him on but made him do all the honeypot missions? He didn’t want that. After having a taste of being more than a mouth and an ass to fuck, it would be difficult to go back to that.

 

And worst of all, Harry would never want to see him again. Gone would be the cuddles. Gone would be the kisses, the dinners, watching TV together on the couch, waking up and falling asleep beside each other every day. Getting ready for work together. Holding hands. Dates on their days off. Being a little family with JB.

 

Maybe he’d have to take Thomas Black up on his offer. Maybe he’d need the money after all. His mum and Daisy were in a Kingsman issue house after all. He’d have to get them somewhere new. Rent in London was so expensive.

 

The door in front of him suddenly opened and one of the recruits was standing there looking at him. He quickly pulled himself together. He wouldn’t give them the satisfaction of seeing him like this. A smirk quickly passed the recruits lips as he turned around and said “Agent Galahad’s back, Arthur Sir.”

Taking another deep breath before swallowing down the bile in his throat, Eggsy entered the room.

 

Harry stood up as Eggsy entered the room. His boy had that look about him that he always got when he was upset and panicking but trying to hide it. And why wouldn’t he make eye contact with him? All he wanted to do was reassure him…

 

“Arthur, Sir. Would you like me to go first with my mission feedback?” Humphrey chirped up.

 

“Galahad, is that alright with you? We can recommence tomorrow if you’d prefer.” Harry made his voice as gentle as possible, hoping that Eggsy would just look at him, but his boyfriends eyes stayed firmly on the carpet.

 

“It’s fine Sir.” Eggsy’s voice was thin and reedy. He always sounded like that when he was upset, but Harry had never heard him sound quite like this.

 

“Well I think it’s fair to say the mission was almost a complete failure. Agent Galahad managed to plant the bug but any further missions that had been planned with Eggy joining the target’s gang will be completely impossible. In fact, I dare say any further missions at all are risky because god knows who else he’s shagged for money.” Harry opened his mouth to tell that ratty little bastard exactly what he thought of him but was stopped when one of the others piped up. Harry wasn’t even sure what his name was.

 

“There are no other agents common enough for this mission so it’s going to have to be stopped in it’s tracks.”

 

At this point, Eggsy turned and fled the room. Harry’s heart sped up. His poor boy. How must he be feeling? He’d always known he’d been through a lot, and he knew there was something else he was hiding from him apart from the physical abuse he’d been through for so many years, but he just assumed Eggsy would tell him when the time was right and when he was comfortable enough. In his darkest thoughts, he never imagined something like this having happened to his beautiful happy cheeky boyfriend.

 

The only remaining female recruit immediately followed with “Well this explains how he managed to become an agent despite his background. He must be an amazing cock sucker by now.”

 

“I want the Bors position even more now. I dare say I can’t wait to try him out.” Humphrey said. They all laughed. Their laughter matched with the memory of the look on Eggsy’s face when he had entered the room matched with the despicable words knocked Harry over the edge.

 

“ENOUGH,” he shouted. The room silenced immediately. “In all my years as a Kingsman I have NEVER seen such disgraceful behaviour from a group of candidates. I cannot fathom how you can treat a superior like you have been treating Agent Galahad since the beginning. How could I – he trust any of you to work with him on the field? You are all dismissed. None of you have what it takes to become a Kingsman.”

 

The complaints started immediately at the same time as Merlin entered the room.

 

“Agent Galahad has more class in his pinkie finger than any of you have in your whole bodies. Now get out of my sight. Merlin, please see to it that they pack their bags and get off Kingsman property immediately.”

 

“Yes, Sir. I’ve tracked Agent Galahad to his office if you wish to speak to him.” Harry nodded to Merlin before leaving the room. He ran down the hallway as quickly as his fitted suit would allow. Knocking gently, he walked into Eggsy’s office. If it wasn’t for the shallow gasping breaths, he would have thought the office was empty as he certainly couldn’t see anyone.

 

“Eggsy, Darling?” Harry said, walking towards the desk. Moving around it, he pulled the chair out of the way and got down on his hands and knees. And there was his Eggsy, curled up under the desk. He had tears running down his face and if his breathing was anything to go by he was mid panic attack. At least this was something Harry could help with. He’d been privy to a couple of his boyfriends panic attacks previously.

 

He took both of Eggsy’s hands in his.

 

“Darling, I need you to look at me and take deep breaths. You’re not dying; you just need to slow your breathing down. Look at me and breath with me. Deep breath in, deep breath out.”

 

Eggsy started shakily following the breathing. “That’s my boy. Well done love.”

 

When Eggsy had sufficiently calmed down, Harry lifted him up from under the desk and helped him over to the couch. He sat down and sat Eggsy on his lap, giving him the hug that he’d wanted to give him for what felt like hours.

 

He rocked back and forth, kissing his boyfriend on the head every few seconds.

 

“Tell me what you’re thinking darling.” Harry started.

 

“I’m really gonna miss this,” Eggsy started. His voice was weak and hoarse from the panic attack, and Harry wanted to offer him water but couldn’t bring himself to let him go yet.

 

“Miss what, love?”

 

“Cuddles and kisses and being wif ya.” Harry frowned. What could he possibly mean?

 

“Why will you have to miss it?”

 

“Because you know now. You know what I did. What I let those people do….” Eggsy’s voice broke again and he sucked a deep breath inwards. Harry felt his heart crack.

 

“Oh love, you can’t possibly blame yourself for that. Whether you did it because you were forced to or because you wanted to, nothing will change between us. I love you and nothing will change that.”

 

“I’m not good enough Harry. I’m not good enough for you and I’m not good enough to be a Kingsman. How can I go on missions when half the targets have probably shagged me? I’m nothing but a little chav whore.”

 

“Eggsy, please don’t speak about yourself like that. I love you so much, and I only wish you could see yourself how I see you. It is I who is not good enough for someone as kind and caring and loving as you. If the situations were reversed, you would know exactly what to say to make me feel better. I’m afraid I’m quite useless.”

 

“No Harry you’re not useless. I love you. I really wanted to be good enough for you. I hoped you’d never find out.”

 

“I’m glad I know, my darling boy, because I didn’t think it was possible to love you any more than I did but you’ve proved me wrong again. You are the most loving, senseless man on this entire planet. There’s nothing you won’t do to protect your family. I wish you’d felt comfortable enough to tell me, but I know how hard you are on yourself and why you didn’t tell me.” Harry punctuated every sentence with a kiss, his heart still breaking at how Eggsy was shaking like a leaf in his arms.

 

“So… you’re not gonna make me do all the honeypots? Or kick me mum and Dais out of their house?”

 

“Eggsy….. Why on earth would you think I’d make you do all the honey pots?”  
  
“Because havin’ sex for money used to be me job so I’m used to it. So the others don have to do the dirty work,” he buried his head in his boyfriends shoulder.

 

“Do you honestly think I’d do that to you? You are worth more than your body, both to this organisation and especially to me. I love everything about you. I want you to work on believing that. You don’t need to sacrifice yourself for anyone ever again. I’m here to do that for you now…”

 

“I love ya too ‘arry. I don’t think I could carry on if I lost ya.”

 

“Well that’s not going to happen for a very long time dearest. Now what do you say we get home, get into our pajamas, have a cuddle with JB on the couch and watch some more of that ghastly TV show you insist on calling a masterpiece.”

 

“That sounds perfect.”

 

They left Eggsy’s office hand in hand. Merlin couldn’t help but smile at the sight on his tablet (Arthur wasn’t the only one who indulged in a bit of spying every now and again) as he oversaw the recruits packing up their things and leaving.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
